1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed towards a method and system for making shaped snack products efficiently and cost-effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snack foods are popular and convenient foods for which there exists a great demand. Snack foods take many different forms, from snack chips or crisps, which can be made from food product slices or pieces of a sheeted dough, to extruded products, which produced by a dough forced through an orifice at high pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,923 describes one system and method for making a shaped snack product. However, the system described therein is complex and expensive. Piece alignment is a major challenge in that system. It would be an improvement in the art to provide a method and system for making shaped snack food products more efficiently and effectively than currently available in the art.